Chibi Backstage
by Schmellow
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Saiyuki wasn't an anime? what would happen if they were on set and not on a piece of paper? Well thanks of math being so boring I have made little stories in which these things happen. R&R please


I wrote this screenplay a while back but…lets just say it was a flop…a start of my fanfic addiction. Well today in math class I thought, "Hey what if the Sanzo Party was…real." (Not as in killing demons even though that would be so awesome) Real as in they were filming Saiyuki…and what would happen backstage.

Well I'm here to write about this…why…cause I have no life what so ever.

Thank you

Schmellow

P.s. will add Japanese words in…I will have side notes. (…)

Saiyuki _Chibi _(little, short, mini, small, or even tiny) Backstage 1

First day

On the outskirts of west Japan lies a bit of land that no one uses. Full of forest, and desert, that's were our story begins. With thousand of cameras and tons of lights with many people, who wear matching caps, and pictures on strings. Aw yes they capture every movement, every pose, and every picture to store. They are happy and content with many kind people who bring food to you trailer door…food with a smell so sweet it makes your nose want to eat. Chicken, pork, sushi, rice, spring rolls, and even meat buns everyday and night. Food, food, food, oh how wonderful it is with its lovely scent… I wish I couldn't stop eating. Oh I wish I could have more!…

"Baka Saru!" Sanzo shouted hitting Goku on the head. "Hurry we'll be late to the set…and Hakkai is only going to offer a ride once." Sanzo said grabbing his things together. Goku jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom, shortly after he returns with his pajama's still on and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "Hurry up, Hakkai will be here in 5 minutes. Goku's head lifts up and he flings back into the bathroom as fast as he can…soon the noise of the shower is heard.

Hakkai and Gojyo come in the little apartment. "Amazing." Gojyo says looking at everything. "It's actually a big space, so mister Sanzo tell me I only see one bed…does Goku sleep on the floor?" Gojyo asked, with a naughty little smirk on his face.

"No. He currently sleeps with me until I get him his own bed." Sanzo said with a straight face. Hakkai and Gojyo's eyes are wide opened looking at Sanzo with a disgusting face. "What he sleeps down by my feet…WHAT? Sanzo said looking at them funny.

"No matter." Hakkai said getting out of his trance, how's Goku doing anyway?" Hakkai asked.

"Fine…I think he's trying to forget about them…it seems like he wants to move on. Besides he said he likes living with me." Sanzo said off in some kind of daze. Goku came running out of the bathroom and asks Hakkai to help him get ready. Hakkai agrees and walk over to Goku to help him, leaving Gojyo and Sanzo alone. "But anyway tell how's your getting Hakkai to sleep with you relationship going?" Sanzo asked Gojyo with a little smirk.

Gojyo gave him a little cocky smile back and said… " Its wonderful thanks for asking…I just hope no fan girls try to steal my love away" Gojyo said staring at Hakkai's ass and smiling. "You ready to go monkey butt?" Gojyo asked.

"Yea, yea, yea, yea I am working on keep your pants on." Goku said. Then ran out he door. Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo fallowed, going down stairs to Hakkai's forest green jaguar. "Woh Hakkai! You mean we get to ride in your jaguar today!" Goku said excited while looking at the car from every angle.

"Yep I thought this would be a nice treat since it's our first day working together." Hakkai said smiling, while everyone got into the car. On the rode Goku was very jumpy and fighting with Gojyo a lot but, it was a nice day and Sanzo didn't seem to mind how much they were yelling. They would be working together for a very long time until the show was completed and there first day was today. They were going to make a show called "_Saiyuki_". Soon they arrived at 8th gate and pulled in, Hakkai passed through the gate and ended up next to the Security guard gate. Hakkai took out his id and showed it to the security guard. "Names Hakkai and behind and next to me is the other stars of Saiyuki." Hakkai said smiling.

"Ahh yes Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo, I've been waiting for you guys, the producer gave me a note to give you." The man said smiling while giving Hakkai the note.

_**Iyo (Good morning)**. Well I'm glad that you all know each other and are willing to work together…but we had a slight problem with the sets we made. They weren't real looking enough for me so I had to decide what to do…and I have…we are going t be filming on location for 6 months, doesn't it sound fun! Do not worry I have paid all of your expanses a head of time. So yea your plane will be leaving at 10 o clock sharp please bring all of your belongs necessary for this trip._

_Luvs,_

_"Creator of saiyuki"_

They all stared at the paper and read it through twice careful reading everything she wrote. "… 10'O'CLOCK! … THAT'S AN HOUR FORM NOW! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" they all shouted from the top of there lungs. Hakkai shift the car into gear and drove away down the street as fast as possible. They were severing in and out of lanes rushing past all the red lights and finally arrived at Sanzo and Goku's apartment.

"Sanzo, Goku get your stuff together Gojyo and I will meet you back here in 20 minutes." Hakkai told them, driving off at the speed of light.

30 minutes had past and they were all finally set in Goyjo's car driving again like maniacs. "Ahh man Hakkai why don't we ride in your car again…Goyjo's car sucks." Goku said moping. Goya started hitting him like crazy and calling him names. When they finally arrived at the airport it was 10 minutes till ten hit. They ran up to ask if they had they're tickets, the lady nodded and told them to fallow her. She told them there plane was leaving at the last exist down the hall and left them. They ran down the hall and went into the first plane they saw and sat down in there seats.

"Ahh we made it." Hakkai said and the rest just sighed. They sat down and they took off three minutes after getting on the plane.

A flight attendant came over to Sanzo "I'm sorry sir, but smoking if not permitted please put your cigarette out." Sanzo did as she asked. "Would you like a newspaper to read it will be a long trip." She said smiling.

"Long? It's only a three hour trip to china." Sanzo told her.

"Oh my. Sir this plane is going to L.A." The flight attendant told him.

Goku, Goyjo, Hakkai, and Sanzo all stared at her will shock… "NOOOOO!" they shouted.

THE END… I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
